


A dragons tale

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Middle Ages, Other, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: A poem about dragons.
Relationships: None





	A dragons tale

I so love the tales  
the village tells Of thundering tails,  
and heros in chainmail,  
of massive claws and gaping jaws,  
of wide spread wings and shiny things,  
of maidens in need and beast to bleed,  
they never ask where the tales came,  
to them and me its all the same  
but heres a warning best to heed,  
on lies and greed the dragon dost feed.


End file.
